


A Cute Distraction [ReWrite]

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Accidental Naps, Distractions, F/F, Kissing, Nervousness, accidental hand holding, more tags added later, practicing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: You has been getting increasingly distracted during practice due to her feelings for Riko having an increase recently. She finds herself unable to look away from the girl most of the time that she is within eyesight.Kanan notices this and calls You over to ask her to try and focus more on practice and less on Riko. They do have a performance coming up after all.Little does You know that while this is going on, Chika has devised a plan to make sure You and Riko are alone together.Rated M for possible lewd things in later chapters.





	A Cute Distraction [ReWrite]

**Author's Note:**

> After a recent discussion with a friend, I ended up looking back at some of my old work and I realised that A Cute Distraction is currently my most popular fic on Ao3 despite not being updated in almost a year. I have tried to add a 5th chapter onto it before, however no ideas ever came to me before and I forgot where I wanted to go with the story. I also realised that I have improved a lot since then.
> 
> I decided to do something different and rewrite the story, however as I re-read the original I decided to do more of a reimagining than a rewrite. So this is how the story would’ve gone if I had started writing it now instead of over a year ago.
> 
> Thank you to coffee_o and xcamay for beta reading this and offering suggestions.
> 
> If you want to support my writing, then the best ways are through my commissions or through my Patreon. Both are entirely optional but it would be amazing if you considered doing so.  
> https://animeender.tumblr.com/post/173333932337/i-have-updated-my-commissions-as-it-was-suggested  
> https://www.patreon.com/animeender  
> You can also join my discord server if you want to hang out.  
> https://discord.gg/TFaCzCa

A young girl with shoulder length ashen grey hair collapses to the ground, her breaths heavy. Her face is red, and her body is covered in sweat. The scorching sun bears down above her and the eight other girls that are on the roof of the building.

“Okay, I think that is enough for one day.” A girl with long flowing blue hair tied up in a ponytail calls out to the other girls. She straightens herself upright. “We did well today, but we don’t have long till the performance and we have a long way to go till we have mastered it.” A chorus of sighs of relief courses through the other girls and they slowly start to push themselves to their feet.

“You, do you have a moment?” The blue-haired girl turns towards the ashen-haired girl. “I need to talk to you about something.”

You pushes herself upright. “Huh?” She blinks a few times. “Sure, just give me a second.” She stumbles to her feet. Once she is upright, she stretches her hands before walking over to the other girl. “Is everything okay Kanan?”

“Well… I just wanted to ask you…” Kanan looks at her for a few moments before she takes a deep breath, preparing herself for the upcoming question. “How do you feel about Riko?”

You feels blood rush to her cheeks and a tingling sensation rush through them. _Has she figured it out?_ Her eyes dart over to the rest of the girls, focusing on one who has long red hair that flows down her back. “I… um…” One of her hands starts to play with the hem of her shirt. “I…”

“I just ask as you’ve been staring at her all practice.” Kanan places her hand on You’s shoulder. “I am not going to tell anyone, just please try to not let it get in the way of your practice. You’ve been all over the place today; I just didn’t want to say so in front of everyone.”

 “I um… sorry.” You takes a deep breath. “I’ve felt this way for a while… just something about her recently… it’s made my feelings worse. She’s all I can think about at the moment.”

“I hope you can try to focus from now on.” Kanan takes her hand away. “I… I understand what you’re going through, just please try to not let it interfere with practice.” Her lips curl into a smile to comfort the girl before she walks away, leaving You alone.

You takes a deep breath, her eyes wandering over to where Riko is standing. She watches how the girl giggles while she’s talking and how her eyes occasionally dart over to look at the other members. The sun is shining from behind her making it almost look like she is glowing. _How can she be so… beautiful… perfect…_ After a few moments, You blinks, breaking from her trance and jogging over to the rest of the group.  

Riko is the first to notice her. She looks up and a smile lights up her face. “You, are you finished with Kanan?”

“Yeah, it was just a small thing.” You feels herself blushing once more. Now that they are closer she can get a much better look at the girl opposite her. Her hair is slightly blowing in the wind, causing her to have to shield her face with her hand. Her amber eyes have a slight sparkle to them, making them even more beautiful than You is used to. Her face still has small drops of sweat from the earlier activities, but even that seems to make her more stunning.

“It’s just going to be us two going home together today. Chika says she has something she needs to do.” Riko’s eyes glance over at a girl with shoulder-length orange hair who is chatting with Kanan. “So we can head off whenever you want to.”

You slowly pieces together what that means. _I will be alone with Riko. The two of us together… walking home…._ Her heart starts to beat faster in her chest. “I… um… okay…” She takes a deep breath in, holding it for a few seconds, before letting it out. “I can head off whenever you want to then.”

Riko looks around the roof. Most of the other girls seem to be picking up their bags. “Now?”

“S-Sure.” You takes another deep breath. “I’ll just go get my bag.” She heads over to where her bag is resting against the wall that runs around the edge of the roof.

“Did Riko tell you I won’t be walking home with you two today?” A voice comes from behind You’s shoulder. When she turns around, she sees Chika standing there.

“Oh, yeah, she did,” You’s eyes look back over to the red-haired girl who is currently walking towards the steps. “Something about something you wanted to do.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I have a really busy schedule…” A smug grin appears on Chika’s face. “So make sure you take the opportunity that you’ve been given.”

You stares at the girl blankly for a few seconds before it hits her. “Y-You… did K-Kanan…?”

“No, she didn’t… but it is really obvious You, especially when I have to go home with the two of you.” Chika looks over at Riko. “If you get a chance tonight, go for it. The longer you leave it, the harder it will be.”

“I…” Her eyes fall onto Riko again. _I suppose she’s right… Despite how much it scares me… I do want to confess._ “Okay… if I get a chance…” Riko looks over at her and their eyes meet. You finds it impossible to look away. They stare for a few seconds into each other’s eyes before it breaks. You’s hand tightens its grip on the strap of her bag. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good luck,” Chika whispers to the girl as You passes by her.

Deeply breathing in, You nods and heads over to Riko. “Sorry about that, I’m ready now.”

“It’s okay, you weren’t that long.” Riko’s lips curl into a warm smile. “How did you find practice?”

“It was… tiring.” You sighs. “Working that hard in that heat can be a little much sometimes.”

“I know what you mean.” The two reach the bottom of the steps. Riko reaches out and opens the door for You. “I was sure I was about to pass out back there.”

“Thanks.” You steps through the door. “Same, next thing we know, Kanan will have us performing in an oven.”

Riko giggles when she hears this; her hand reaches up to brush a strand of hair behind her face. “It definitely seems that way sometimes.”

A silence falls over the two of them. Neither girl knows what to say next, they just walk together in silence, enjoying just being in the other’s company. You finds her eyes darting over to look at Riko. Watching her hair wave behind her as she walks, how pretty her face looks in the dim light of the halls and then even lower, shamelessly glancing at Riko’s chest. She feels blood rushing to her cheeks and she looks away. _Maybe now is a good time to say something?_

“Are you okay You?” Riko asks. “You seem to be getting a little red.”

“H-Huh…” You looks back over at her. “Y-Yeah… I’m just a little hot… thanks to the practice.”

“Ah okay, unfortunately, there isn’t a layer you could take off or something.” Riko looks down at her bag. “Here, have some of my water.” She takes her bottle out and holds it out towards You. “I don’t mind.”

“R-Really?” You reaches out and takes the drink, slowly bringing it to her lips and taking a sip from the bottle. The cool liquid does wonders as it flows down her throat, despite her body heat not being the reason why she was red, it still worked well at calming her.

However, when she finishes, You notices that Riko is now acting a little differently. She’s looking at the floor, her hand covering her face as it brushes her hair behind her ear. “Here you go Riko, thanks for that.”

“Th-Thank y-you…” She quickly snatches it up and puts it back in her bag. “A-Are y-you feeling… a little better?”

“Yeah… thanks…” _Did something change in her while I was drinking? Should I ask?_ “Are you okay Riko?”

“Y-Yeah… I’m fine…” She takes a deep breath in, holds it for a few seconds then releases the air. “I just… felt a little… weird.”

“If you need to sit down or anything, just say.” You reaches out her hand towards the girl but stops halfway. “I don’t mind.”

“No, I’m fine. You don’t need to worry.” Riko lowers her hand, revealing a warm smile. “Thanks for the concern.”

You lets out a sigh of relief as they round a corner so that they can see the getabako for the school. They change their shoes in silence. _I wonder if I should leave a love letter in her locker._ You giggles when she thinks this. _No… maybe when we get to her house?_ She lets out a sigh as they walk together towards the bus stop. _Why is this so difficult?_

The bus stop is a small wooden hut that has no front wall, benches run around the three walls for people to sit on. It is a well-kept structure; however, its age is starting to show. The color has faded from the wood, small chips have been taken out of it and gaps are forming in the roof allowing water to pour in when it’s raining.

The two barely get a chance to rest before the bus appears around the corner and rolls to a stop in front of the wooden hut. They get on and take their usual seats at the back.

Riko lets out a small yawn. “S-Sorry… I didn’t realize how tired I was till I just sat down.” She looks over at the ashen-haired girl next to her.

“It’s fine… I’m feeling really tired as well now that you mention it.” You’s gaze meets Riko’s briefly before she quickly looks away. _I love your eyes._ She wishes she could say the words out loud for Riko to hear. _There are so many things I wish I could tell her._ You lets out a small sigh. _I love your hair, your eyes, your cheeks, your ears, your lips, your arms, your hands, your…_ Her mind lists every part of Riko’s body off one by one. Her eyes unconsciously look at whatever part she is naming in her head. One of her hands is fiddling with the hem of her shirt, her body shifts occasionally on the seat, she tries to keep her actions as subtle as possible though, as to not clue the pianist next to her into what she is doing. Luckily Riko seems to be staring out the window, completely oblivious to the actions of her friend.

You’s hand accidentally falls from her lap, right on top of Riko’s palm. She instantly feels her cheeks flare up and quickly withdraws it. “S-Sorry… I d-didn’t mean to…”

Riko’s cheeks are equally red. “I-It’s o-okay.” She takes a deep breath. “H-Here…” She reaches over and takes You’s hand in her own. “I… I don’t mind if we…”

You stares at their hands with wide eyes. _Is she… really…_ Butterflies start to swarm her stomach. “I-It’s o-okay… really.” Riko doesn’t react to this comment however. You takes a deep breath and adjusts her hand so that their fingers interlace together.

You lets her eyelids close over her eyes, focusing on the feeling of their hands. _I never thought I would ever be doing this._ Her breathing is slow, and her body is completely relaxed. _Her skin is so soft._ She unconsciously starts to brush her thumb along the back of Riko’s palm.

As the tension leaves You’s body, she feels herself relax more and more and her eyelids getting heavier. The final thing the girl notices is her head falling sideways and coming to a rest on Riko’s shoulder before sleep takes over her body.

\-----

A jolt in the road snaps You’s eyes open. She is looking down at her lap where her hand is still interlaced with another. _Riko._ It is then that she notices that her head is resting against the hard bone of a shoulder, but more importantly, there is something else resting against her own head. She hears a deep breathing coming from above her. _Did we fall asleep…?_

“The stop!” You exclaims as it finally dawns on her that they could’ve missed it. Reluctantly, she sits up, looking outside. Her heart stops briefly. “R-Riko… are you awake?”

 The girl next to her is currently in the process of rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “H-Huh?”

“We’ve missed your stop while we were asleep.” Not knowing what else she can say, she sheepishly smiles at Riko.

“Oh...” The words are simple but effective. She sighs and her gaze falls outside. After a few seconds, she sighs again. “At least we haven’t gone that far.”

“Shall we get off here and walk back?”

“We?” Riko turns to look at her. “Your stop is later though.”

“I um… well…” You feels blood rushing to her cheeks. _I want to spend more time with you._ “I don’t think it’s fair to make you walk back alone.”

“Nonsense,” Riko giggles. “You don’t have to walk back with me all that way.”

“I know I don’t have to…” You gulps. She takes a deep breath. “But… I… I want to.” Their eyes lock, this time, neither looks away.

Riko giggles again. “You…” She squeezes the other girl’s hand. “I suppose… I can’t argue with that.” Her eyes dart around the near-empty bus.

You starts rubbing her thumb on the back of Riko’s palm once more. “I’m sorry; if I had stayed awake then we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

Riko giggles again, her hand reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her face, disconnecting their eye contact. “We are both at fault, don’t blame yourself.”

You lets out a sigh. “I guess…”

“You…” Riko turns to look at the girl again, their eyes relocking together. “It really isn’t that big of a deal.”

The two stay like this for what seems like hours. Both girls are just sitting there, staring into the other’s eyes. Their breathing is slow and deep.

“Are you going to keep doing that forever?” Riko says with a nervous giggle.

“If I could, then I would.” You reaches her free hand over and cups Riko’s cheek. “They’re the most beautiful pair of eyes that I’ve ever seen.”

Riko’s cheeks start to redden as soon as she feels the palm of the ashen-haired girl touch them and, when she hears this, they turn bright pink             . “Y-You…” Her instinct is to turn away, but her body is frozen in place.

“R-Riko…” You feels blood flooding to her own cheeks and her heartbeat increase tenfold its usual pace. “W-Would you mind… i-if I… k-kissed you?”

Riko stays frozen. Her only movements are from her breathing. Her eyes solely close as she shakes her head.

You lets her own eyelids shut over her eyes. She takes a deep breath, tilts her head to the side and closes the distance between their lips.

The release of emotions from such a simple contact is more than anything You has expected. All the feelings that she’s kept bottled up inside of her for so long spill forth, filling her body with warmth. An unusual tingling sensation sparks in her mouth and starts traveling down her body, like slow-moving electricity flowing through her veins. Riko’s lips are much softer than her own, allowing their lips to just glide over each other. Their intertwined hands have tightened their grip on each other slightly as if the other will disappear if one were to let go. You’s hand on Riko’s cheek has started to mimic her other hand as her thumb brushes back and forth over Riko’s skin. Riko’s free hand has made its way to You’s leg where her fingers are lightly stroking it.

For the girls, the kiss feels like it lasts hours, but eventually, they pull away from each other. Neither girl reopens their eyes, enjoying the feeling of being close to the other, the feeling of their body heat, the warmth of the other’s breath each time they exhale and all the new feelings that come with being this close to someone.

“Hey, Riko…” You takes a deep breath. “Do you want to just stay at my house tonight?”

You can almost feel Riko’s lips curl into a smile. She doesn’t even need to answer with words, she just leans forward, pressing another kiss against You’s lips. “I can’t think of anything I would rather do.” She leans down and nestles her head in the crook of You’s neck.

At the new sensation, she reopens her eyes. _I must still be dreaming._ She looks down at Riko and presses a kiss to the top of her head. _I love her so much._

It isn’t long till the bus pulls up at the stop that You usually gets off at. “Okay Riko, this is us.”

Riko sits up as she hears this, and they stumble off the bus together. “Hey, You…” She looks up at the ashen-haired girl. “…it’s the weekend tomorrow isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is.” You looks at Riko, not sure why she is asking.

“Do you want to spend the whole thing together then?” She reclaims You’s hand, swinging it between the two of them.

“I can think of nothing I would rather do.” You pulls her closer, her free hand pressing against the small of Riko’s back and, without a care that they are in complete public now, she pulls the girl into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it was so nice to write YouRiko again for something that isn't just a lewd scenario as it has been waaaaay too long. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments. I read and reply to all of them.


End file.
